1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging lens, which is appropriate for a factory automation (FA) camera, a machine vision camera, a surveillance camera, a digital camera, a cinema camera, and/or the like, and an imaging apparatus comprising the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As imaging lenses, for example, lens systems described in the following JP2015-36779A and JP2013-148823A have been known. JP2015-36779A discloses a lens system including, in order from the object side: a first lens group that has a negative refractive power; a second lens group that has a positive refractive power; an aperture diaphragm; and a third lens group that has a positive refractive power, where the second lens group and the aperture diaphragm move, or elements ranging from the second lens group to the third lens group move, during focusing. JP2013-148823A discloses a zoom lens including, in order from the object side: a first lens group that has a negative refractive power; an aperture diaphragm; and a second lens group that has a positive refractive power, where the first lens group moves during focusing.